


Together

by SamwiseLives



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamwiseLives/pseuds/SamwiseLives
Summary: Robert and Aaron are back where they belong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are others who have done a far better job than I ever could, but here is my take on what happened after that truly lovely scene in the pub.

It felt like hours had passed. Just the two of them, kissing in the dark, hands resting gently on one another. Never progressing further than the simple act of soft, forgiving lips moving slowly against each other. Neither of them wanting or needing more right now. It was enough that they were here, together.

 

'I should never have taken off my ring.' Robert whispered against Aaron's kiss bruised lips. 'I was a fucking idiot.'

'You're wearing it now.' Aaron ran a finger over the metal band that never failed to give him goosebumps whenever he caught sight of it on Robert's finger. 

'I felt strange without it.' Robert admitted, staring down at where Aaron touched him. 'Like a part of me was missing.'

'Soft lad.' Aaron grinned, a flush creeping over his face at Robert's words.

'Yeah.' Robert couldn't help but agree, leaning close for another kiss. 'But I'm your soft lad.'

 

It wasn't until Aaron's hand inched it's way inexorably further up his thigh, dangerously high, that Robert paused to remember exactly where they were at that moment.

'Aaron...' He murmured, reluctantly dragging his lips from Aaron's. 'We need to move.'

'Don't tell me that the thought of having sex right here, in the bar, hasn't crossed your mind before?' Aaron's clever fingers brushed the zip of Robert's trousers lightly, but it was more than enough to make Robert groan aloud and squeeze his eyes tightly shut. He wanted nothing more than to throw this incredible man upon the table and attack him with his mouth, his hands, anything. But someone had to be rational.

'Not with the door unlocked and your permanently angry uncle a few feet away it hasn't. Not to mention your mother.'

'Spoilsport.' Aaron grinned, stealing another breathless kiss. 'But you have thought about it, haven't you?' He asked when they parted.

'When you are behind the bar,' Robert spoke, his voice husky and low. 'And I catch your eye, and you smile at me. That smile you only have for me.' Robert ran his finger over Aaron's parted lips, earning him a soft sigh. 'Yes, I've thought about it. But, honestly, I don't want all the drama, all the sneaking around and shagging wherever we can because that's all we have. I want you, in our bed, coming apart under my hands. No rushing, no danger of being caught. I never, ever, want to risk anyone catching us, because you are mine, Aaron. And I'm not going to share that with anyone.'

'Bed. Now.' Aaron breathed, overcome with want. His hand wrapping itself in the hair at the back of Robert's head and dragging him in roughly for a heated kiss.

 

He left Robert to lock up, needing a few moments without the distracting presence of his fiancé while he told Cain and his mum that he was back.

'Cain?' Aaron stuck his head around the door of the living room, seeing his uncle staring at a frozen image on the television. 

'You're back then.' The television was promptly turned off.

'Yeah, for now at least.' Aaron shrugged, suddenly feeling a warm body pressing against his back. 

'Come to bed.' Was whispered into his ear, so softly he could almost pretend he hadn't heard. But there was no mistaking the breath of damp air against his neck, followed by a hot, shocking lick.

'Chas has been doing her nut.' Cain spoke, his eyes not leaving the blank screen. 'We thought you might have done a runner.'

'I...I...No.' Aaron stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence, not with Robert breathing against his skin like that. Not with the way he wrapped an arm around Aaron's waist. He wasn't even attempting to hide the way he was touching him. 'I'm not leaving.'

'Good for you lad.' Cain finally turned around to face his nephew. 'And I guess I can see why.' He couldn't help the smirk that stole across his lips. 'I'll tell Chas you're home. And I'll also tell her not to be knocking on your door anytime soon.'

'Yeah, thanks.' Aaron blushed, drawing his elbow back to nudge Robert in the ribs. It did nothing to stop the older man from his gentle assault. He didn't understand where Robert's sudden boldness had come from. Despite his bravado, he knew that deep down, Robert was still scared of the moody Dingle, so to be so brazen in front of him was something that Aaron wasn't prepared for.

'And, Aaron?'

'Yeah?' He tried to keep his voice even, but it was far from easy with Robert's arm tugging him tightly back against his body, he could feel where Robert ached for him.

'We are proud of you. Whatever happens.' Cain held his gaze for a long moment before finally rolling his eyes. 'Get that fella of yours upstairs will ya? I can't be watching the pair of you.'

'Sorry.' Aaron apologised, nudging Robert again. 'Night, Cain. And thanks.'

 

'What was all that about?' Aaron got Robert out into the hall and pushed him none too gently against the wall.

'Couldn't keep my hands off you.' Robert grinned, not in the least bit sorry, his hands tightly gripping Aaron's hips.

'In front of my uncle?' Aaron tried to hide his smile, but it was no use, not with Robert looking at him like that. He didn't wait for a reply, pushing his body into him and stealing a hungry kiss. 'Thought you didn't want public?'

'You're still dressed aren't you?'

'I guess so.'

'Not for much longer.' Robert tugged at Aaron's top. 

'You hope.' He leaned in again, lips barely brushing against Robert's mouth. 'I...Robert, I love you, and I'm sorry.'

'No, I'm the one who is sorry.' He pressed his forehead against Aaron's. 'I said some terrible things to you, and I will never be able to apologise enough. I nearly let you go.' He closed his eyes, fighting the urge to cry.

'I wouldn't have gone far.' Aaron soothed.

'I will fight for you every second of every day, Aaron. Nothing else matters to me but us.'

'And our bed.'

'Well, yes, that too.' Robert considered, his fingers tightening. 'Best you take me there now, before I reconsider stripping you right here and praying that Cain won't catch us.'

 

Robert followed Aaron into their room, closing the door tightly behind them. Leaning against the door, he turned to face his fiancé.

'You are beautiful, Aaron.'

'Shut up!' Aaron laughed, standing before him, his cheeks flaming.

'I'm being serious. I don't deserve you.'

'You are right about that. You deserve better than me.' Aaron directed his gaze to the floor.

'There is no one better than you.' Robert smiled softly. 'I mean it. I love you, I'll never stop loving you.' He pushed himself away from the door, slowly coming to stand in front of Aaron, putting two fingers under his chin and lifting them gently so he could look into dark eyes. 'You are the most important person in my life, you have been for a long time now.' He swallowed hard, watching as Aaron's eyes began filling with tears. 'And I mean it with everything I have, everything I am. I love you, Aaron Dingle. And I always will.'

'Always is a long time.' Aaron said softly.

'I'm counting on it.' Robert grinned, flicking off the light.

 

It continued as it began, soft kisses that led them to the bed, that stripped them of all clothing and laid them down upon the welcoming sheets.

'You're shivering.' Robert whispered, touching Aaron's face reverently.

'I'm not cold.' Aaron told him, only just able to make out his concerned features in the darkened bedroom. 'You worry too much.'

'I can't help but worry about you. It's what I do.' Robert sighed softly. 'It's freezing outside, you are naked beneath me, and trembling. How can I not be worried?'

'It's not the cold making me tremble.' Aaron admitted, heat suffusing his cheeks. He laced his fingers into Robert's hair. 'And if you call me a soppy romantic I'll bloody kill you.'

 

Daylight made its presence known, cold, bright fingers of sunlight intruding through the curtains. It went unnoticed by the couple on the bed, so wrapped up in re-learning each others bodies, every sigh, gasp and kiss noted and stored away to be remembered later.

There would be no parting them.


End file.
